


Unauthorized Object

by Reis_Asher



Series: Escalation [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900Gavin, 900reed, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Gavin Reed, Butt Plugs, Humiliation, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Gavin has to testify in court as part of a case, and complains about it to Nines. Nines has an idea to liven up the proceedings a bit: if Gavin agrees to wear a butt plug to the trial, he'll fuck Gavin afterwards.Gavin, sex-starved human that he is, agrees, but of course Nines has some entertainment of his own planned...





	Unauthorized Object

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this dumb idea and got such a kick out of seeing Gavin get humiliated. I'm enjoying this series a lot. How about you?

Gavin played with his empty coffee cup as Nines loomed large over his desk. “Ugh, I’ll be glad to get this over with. I hate sittin’ in court all day. Prick’s got ‘guilty’ written all over his fuckin’ face. Why do I gotta testify?”

Nines snatched the coffee cup from Gavin's grip and set it down on the table. “Must you keep complaining, Reed? If it’s that boring, perhaps you should bring something to entertain yourself while you wait.”

“You expect me to sit there and read a book, tin can?” Gavin let out a derisive snort and wrinkled his nose at the thought.

“That wasn’t the kind of entertainment I had in mind,” Nines said. He leaned in close enough that Gavin could feel the vibration of Nines’ speaker against his ear. “Since you seem to enjoy foreign objects in your ass, I was thinking you should wear a butt plug to court tomorrow.”

“Fuck.” Nines’ suggestion shot straight to Gavin’s dick and he pulled his chair closer to his desk to hide his obvious arousal. “That’s a terrible idea. I wouldn’t be able to think straight.”

“Do it and I’ll fuck you afterwards. Consider it _my_ entertainment.”

Gavin bit his lip. “You’re fuckin’ crazy, Nines, but you’re _on_.” He patted Nines on the arm like they were just having a normal work-related conversation, then concentrated on willing his boner down so he could go to the break room and get another coffee.

***

“Get outta here, you little fucker.” Gavin picked up the cat and deposited him gently down outside his bedroom door before closing it. It was embarrassing enough that he’d agreed to do this, he didn’t need his damn cat watching him rifle through his sex toy drawer.

He opened the drawer and pushed aside the clothes he never wore that provided a layer of cover in case his mother should visit. Gavin did not want to have to explain the large number of dildos, plugs, and handcuffs he owned, especially since the dildos were the only things that got regular use. His sex life was a lot less interesting than the drawer would imply.

Nines was turning out to be quite the enigma, though. Who’d programmed the android to shove a quarter up his ass? From the news reports, Gavin had always pegged android inventor Kamski as a kinky motherfucker, but he guessed deviant Nines wasn’t really acting on protocols and programs any more. He was being creative all by himself, no matter how stiff and stern he seemed on the outside.

Gavin pulled out the plug and took it to the bathroom for a good cleaning to get the dust off, almost tripping over the cute little cat in the hallway as he weaved between Gavin's legs. Some casual fuck from years ago had sworn by wearing a plug everywhere he went, but Gavin had tried it once and never really bothered to do it again.

Sitting on it in court, though, with Nines knowing it was there, and a promise of a fuck afterwards... That was worth making the effort for. Being bent over Chris’s desk had converted him to the church of Nines’ massive android cock, and he was absolutely up for getting some more of that. He washed the plug with antibacterial soap and grinned.

This was gonna be fun.

***

Nines pulled up in a squad car and Gavin felt like he was being picked up for a casual fuck, not a court date. Gavin climbed into the seat next to Nines, the plug shifting as he sat on it.

Fuck, this was gonna be a long day. Nines glanced down at his crotch, and Gavin knew he’d probably been scanned by now. His blood pressure and state of arousal had more than likely clued Nines in that he was wearing the plug. Gavin tried to keep a laid back expression on his face, but Nines insisted on driving the vehicle in manual mode, and of course he made sure to hit every pothole and speed bump in the city of Detroit, jostling the plug and driving him insane.

By the time they got to the courthouse, Gavin was a quivering mess. Nines looked amused at his flushed cheeks and tenting jeans, his blue eyes gleaming with pride at a job well done.

“Fuck me already, damn it,” Gavin complained. “I can’t go into a courtroom lookin’ like this.”

“The agreement was that you would wear the plug all day,” Nines stated. “If you cannot keep your end of the bargain, I shall make alternate arrangements for my evening.”

“Fuck.” Gavin opened the car door and stepped out. Nines followed him, his expression as cool as a cucumber as they stepped into the courthouse.

Gavin saw the security scanners and panicked, realizing his terrible oversight in agreeing to Nines' plan without thinking it through. The imaging they used these days was more than capable of detecting the foreign object in his ass. Nines had thought of it, too, judging by the thin smile he wore.

“Oh, Detective Reed,” the guard said. “If you’d just step into the scanner. Mere formality.”

“Come on, man, I’m a cop. I don’t have my gun, see?” Gavin lifted his jacket to illustrate, panic flooding through his veins. This guy was the regular gossip here, and if he happened to see Gavin’s butt plug on the scanner, every city employee would know in a matter of days.

“All visitors must pass through. Come on, you know the rules. What’s the big deal? It’s not like you have a pound of cocaine stuffed up your ass, Detective.”

 _Not cocaine, no_ , Gavin thought. He glanced at Nines, his gaze transmitting a silent plea for rescue, but of course the android was unhelpful. Nines was enjoying every fucked up moment of this and Gavin looked down at his feet, realizing he was going to have to endure it. He didn't have time to take the plug out now, and besides, he desperately wanted that fuck.

Nines pressed his hand into the small of Gavin's back, pressing him forward. Gavin put his keys and wallet into the little tray, keeping his eyes on the American flag as he walked through the scanner.

Fucking Nines breezed through right after him, of course. That hunk of plastic and metal was the entire reason the scanners were so sensitive now. Android violence against humans had warranted a whole new level of security that hadn't been necessary before. Deviants had stowed guns, explosives, and more inside their bodies to avoid detection. The mirth in the security guard’s eyes told Gavin that his plug had been spotted, and he snatched his personal effects and stalked off down the hallway without waiting for his partner.

Nines caught up, of course, huge strides outpacing him even as Gavin walked faster. There was no outrunning an android, but that didn't stop him from trying.

“You knew that would happen,” Gavin hissed. “Thanks for tellin’ the entirety of Detroit that I like to stick things up my ass.”

“You are welcome. I know you enjoy the humiliation.” Nines had the audacity to look smug and it took all of Gavin’s self control not to slam him into the wall, but good sense prevailed as he realized that was a fight he’d lose anyway. Getting kicked out of the courthouse would be a bad end to a case he just wanted to see get wrapped up already, and it would only cause him further humiliation if he had to explain to Fowler why he'd not been able to testify.

Gavin couldn't believe he'd endured all of this because he was so hungry for Nines’ dick. The fucking android was going to be the death of him.

***

By the time Gavin got called to the stand he’d managed to compose himself a little. Nines had actually gone out and bought him lunch, and some of Gavin’s irritation dissolved as he tucked into the salad. Nines had even made sure to bring him ranch packets, and he was almost touched that Nines had bothered to record his preferences.

Now, though, as Gavin approached the witness stand, he felt like everyone in the room knew he was wearing a butt plug so he could get fucked by his android partner later.

He was about done swearing in when the butt plug _vibrated_ , and he dragged out the last syllables like he’d been electrocuted, pleasure jolting through him. He’d forgotten the butt plug was one of those vibrating ones, partly because he’d lost the remote a long time ago.

Of course, Nines had managed to find, connect to, and hack the plug remotely, leaving Gavin at his mercy, and Nines was showing he had absolutely none as Gavin's prostate was relentlessly stimulated by the vibrating plug. In a courtroom, no less, with a judge giving him a strange look. Gavin folded his hands in his lap to hide his erection and cleared his throat as if he’d dragged out the words because of some loose phlegm and not because his vibrating butt plug was being controlled by a ruthless android.

That goddamn RK900 unit was going to pay for this.

***

“No further questions, Your Honor.” Gavin had never been happier to leave a courtroom in his life. He felt like he’d been the one on trial, having to school his facial expressions and pray that nobody else in the room could hear the whirring motor pulsing in his ass. Nines always made sure to lull him into a sense of security, allowing Gavin to deliver a little of his testimony before activating the plug again, causing him to stutter and forget his words as his animal brain took over. Gavin was sure the jury did not think he was a reliable witness, but fortunately the trial was not exactly hinging on his testimony. The suspect had done enough to prove his guilt without Gavin pounding further nails into his coffin.

Gavin entered the waiting room and zeroed in on Nines, standing in the corner with his hands clasped in front of him, pulling the good-little-android act. He raised his head and shot Gavin a thin little smile, his eyes uncannily blue as if he could charm his way out of the situation.

“You asshole!” Gavin grabbed Nines by the front of his jacket and slammed him into the wall, grateful the trial was adjourned for the day and the room was empty. “You’re god damned lucky the judge didn’t catch on, or I’d have been held in contempt!” Gavin was pushed back with one tiny shove from Nines' giant hand, reminded how inferior he was in an instant as Nines straightened his collar.

"You appeared to have the situation in check, Gavin." Nines led him through a maze of hallways to a secluded bathroom. Gavin checked it to make sure the stall was empty before Nines wandered in. Last thing he wanted were questions about why an android was using a restroom. It wasn’t like the plastic prick needed to piss.

Nines locked them both in the stall and unbuckled Gavin’s jeans, yanking them down to reveal his purpling erection. Strong arms turned Gavin around and bent him over. He heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Nines grasped the base of the plug and pulled before pressing it back inside, fucking Gavin with it before finally pulling it out. Gavin hissed as the plug popped free, leaving his gaping, lubricated asshole open to Nines’ mercy.

“I did as you asked, Nines, now fuck me," Gavin demanded, though it sounded more like a plea.

“Fair's fair. You did carry out your end of the deal.” There was the pop of a lubricant bottle cap and then the cool, slick head of Nines' dick pressed against Gavin's hole. Gavin gripped the toilet cistern as Nines slowly filled him, and was satisfied when a small moan left Nines’ voice box. Nines grabbed Gavin’s cock and pumped it as he started to thrust, building a rhythm as Gavin bit his lip trying to keep quiet. 

Nines quickened his pace, fucking Gavin relentlessly until the slap of plastic on flesh punctuated by Gavin's ragged breaths echoed around the bathroom. If someone stepped into the bathroom now, there would be no doubt that there was sexual activity going on in the stall. Each one of Nines’ thrusts split Gavin apart, slamming into his prostate until he was a gasping, pleading mess.

“Nines!” Gavin almost screamed the android’s name as he came, jets of semen splashing the toilet and the floor as Nines milked his orgasm out of him. Gavin sagged in Nines’s arms as he continued to fuck into his limp body, finishing with a grunt as he came inside Gavin's ass and pulled out.

Fuck, he loved being filled with android semen. Nines’ dick was a delight, a miracle in engineering. They’d only fucked twice, but they’d been the two best fucks he’d ever had in his life.

If it took a little humiliation to get fucked this hard, it was worth it.

Nines supported him until his legs stopped feeling like gelatin. Gavin was sure he’d fall over without Nines, but the android never let him down. It was almost intimate how Nines pulled him close to his body as the android's thick load trickled down his leg. Gavin hated that he wanted to turn around and kiss him. Fuck this machine for making him soft. He was just being toyed with. The more he let Nines get under his skin, the more it was gonna hurt when the android dropped him like a hot potato for the next human or android that piqued his curiosity. 

He wrenched himself free from Nines' grip and balled a length of toilet paper in his hand, cleaning himself up before pulling up his jeans and buckling his belt. He pushed past Nines and left the stall, suddenly feeling claustrophobic being in the tight space with his partner. He was too close. Too fucking close.

Better that this was all just a game, a series of pranks that ended in mind-blowing sex.

"Let's get the fuck outta here," Gavin complained. He opened the door and glanced out into the hallway, nodding to Nines that the coast was clear. Gavin tried to resume his usual swagger as he left the building, but his ass was too sore from the great pounding he'd just received to do any more than walk at a casual pace and ignore the looks he got from the security guards on the way out.

They were halfway back to Gavin's house when he realized something with a flash of horror. Heat rose to his cheeks as he knew the answer, but he had to ask regardless.

"Nines, where's my butt plug?"

"You forgot it," Nines observed. "It's still in the stall where you abandoned it in your hurry to leave."

"Fuck! You couldn't have told me? Or are you trying to tell me you _forgot_?"

"Androids do not 'forget', Gavin." Nines' mouth twisted into that thin, smug smile he wore when he'd pulled off a good prank, and Gavin knew he'd left the plug behind realizing that every single employee in the building would know who it belonged to.

"I'll never be able to show my face in the courthouse again!" Gavin panicked.

"A shame you have another trial next week," Nines pointed out. "A detective can't avoid the courthouse, Reed. You're just going to have to own the fact that you derive enjoyment from anal stimulation."

"Fuck you, you plastic prick!" The car pulled up outside Gavin's apartment, and he climbed out, slamming the door behind him as humiliated tears bristled in his eyes. Why did Nines always have to have the last laugh?

He was going to get that fucking android back if it was the last thing he did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
